This proposal is to develop a method to evaluate Nurse Practitioner Programs and the impact of practitioner practice on selected client outcomes. Methods to achieve this objective include: developing a method for conducting cost-effectiveness analysis of practitioner programs and the practice of selected nurse practitioners; critically reviewing existing measures of both program outcomes and client outcomes; deveoping instruments to measure outcomes in both the program and practice areas where none exist; establishing the reliability and validity of existing and developed instruments; developing and pilot testing an evaluation model, selected instruments and cost-effectiveness procedures on a sample of practitioner programs and practitioners.